Grease: Naruto Style
by blackpolish
Summary: Grease wasn't Hinata's favorite musical. But it wasn't her most hated. That was High School Musical. As the song "Grease" started playing, Hinata started to have a dream about nifty stuff. HinataXGaara and other couplings. Some OOC, but funny ;D
1. Look At Me, It's Summer Nights

**I do not own Naruto, Grease, or the music from either one.**

**This story is based on the movie Grease as well as the Broadway version. It has some different parts, so don't go yelling at me for how it is.**

**Some characters are OOC. Mainly for the reason because I like them as who I portayed them to be.**

**Chapter One "Look at Me, It's Summer Nights!"**

**(please review!)**

* * *

Hinata turned the volume up on her CD-player which had just finished rattling through the soundtrack from the movie Grease. She rolled her neck, going through the scenes in her head. Bad boy, good girl, both in love.

Hinata lied her head down, as the music started playing again, seeing as it was on repeat. Grease wasn't her favorite musical. To say the least it was probably her least favorite, right there close to High School Musical. As "Grease" (the song Grease) starting drifting into her head, Hinata yawned. She placed her head onto her pillow and fell into a dream of nifty proportions.

_Grease is the word..._

--

Hinata woke up to finding herself on the bathroom floor of a strangely colored bathroom. Brown curtains, with polka dots... and Green striped wallpaper... Hinata's eyes were too large to even comprehend what was going on. All she knew was that her fashion instincts were kicking in, and this place was hideous. Hinata shook her head and slowly stood up. Then she saw it. Hinata took a glance in the mirror and her mouth dropped. Her hair had grown longer, and it was more a black color now instead of the purple color she had grown accustomed too. Her eyes were also blue, unlike the lavender ones she was born with. _What... what the... what in the world?? _

Hinata felt herself growing faint. She felt her weary neck fall and her eyes landed onto her latest garb. Her breathing was a little ecstatic as her hands felt the plush, pink, poodle skirt that was holding onto her waist. Her white shirt matched perfectly with the skirt. Then, she noticed her hair was in a ponytail and had a ribbon tied on it. She continued looking at her 'new' self. Her ears were no longer pierced, and she just noticed her shirt was buttoned all the way to the top button, leaving no cleavage or chest to be shown. Her shoes consisted of white tennis shoes that looked like the ones old ladies wear. A fashion disaster...

"What has happened to me?!" Hinata shouted in a whisper. _I can only think that Sakura and Ino decided to pull a horrible prank on me... leaving me in this disgusting room wearing these wretched clothes... _Hinata decided to stop putting off her soon-to-be humiliation. She took a deep breath and let out a sigh. And opened the door (which had the ugliest doorknob ever seen)

Hinata's mouth fell farther and farther away from her jaw. Her eyes were starting to water, scared at what was happening to her. All around her was the freakiest scene ever. A high school covered in the same color arrangements as the bathroom. Hundreds of kids were walking back and forth, wearing similar clothes to the ones Hinata had on. (_And they don't care about the hideous clothes they're wearing!) _Hinata slowly started walking through the crowd of people, who seemed to ignore her.

"Hey girlie!!" shouted at what sounded like a familiar voice. Hinata turned her head to see Temari rushing toward her. Her hair was normal, so were her eyes. Yet she was in the regular wardrobe as everyone else. "Hi-ya! How are you!!"

"Ummm... Te-Temari??" Hinata stuttered which she normally only did when she was nervous or scared. Right now, she was both. She had never seen Temari in a normal, girlie dress before. And Temari had NEVER, NEVER, said ' girlie' before. "Are you okay??"

"Huh? OH! I'm perfectly neat-o-tastic!" Temari smiled. "Come on! I found the perfect spot for lunch. We're meeting some of my other friends there."

Hinata's head was swirling from all the differences she was seeing in Temari. 1, Temari never ate lunch. 2, she never had any other friends other than Hinata. FINALLY, Temari never said anything ending in ' o-tastic ' nor did she act like this. All smiles and happy. Something was up... _It's like I'm stuck in a bad sock hop dream... Great, now I'm starting to talk like __**it**__..._

Hinata was pulled through double doors to reveal a bright area, filled with tables consisting of all sorts of kids. Nothing different from what Hinata looked like at this moment. Temari was pulling Hinata past all the tables. _Where is she taking me to?_ She went past the dumpsters and revealed a table, where a group of tough girls, all wearing Pink, were sitting, laughing and having a good ol' time.

"Hey hey hey!!" shouted one of the girls toward Temari. "What's with the chick attached to your arm there, Temari?"

"OH! Hey there, girls! Ino, Sakura, Tayuya, this is Hinata, my new neighbor!!" Temari smiled with one of those smirks she always gave.

_These can't be the same girls I know from back in the day. Why is Ino wearing glasses, and Sakura is a red-head and in pigtails, stuffing her face... And I thought Tayuya was dead and I thought her red hair was redder..._

"Ummm... h-hey..." Hinata whispered, bowing her head. "Pleased to meet you..."

"Well come on sit down!!" Temari laughed while pushing her down onto the table. "Hey Ino, are those new glasses??"

"Yeah! Do you think they make me look smarter??" Ino giggled, showing herself off.

"Nah, we can still see your face," Tayuya remarked as she flicked a piece of coleslaw onto Ino's new glasses.

"Up yours, Yuya!!" Ino barked, giving Tayuya the finger.

"So, MUNCH, how long you been here, Hinata??" Sakura managed to get out while she was eating.

"She's been here since the beginning of summer," Temari answered for Hinata before she could speak. "She use to go to this one school but got transferred... So anyway, tell us what happened over the summer. I hear you met a boy. Tell us about it!" Temari smiled.

_What do I do??_

Suddenly Hinata heard a voice from the back of her head, explaining to her what she guessed was her story... "It happened so fast...I met a boy, cute as can be..." (_Summer days, drifting away to ah, oh those summer nights)_

"TELL ME MORE!!" Ino shouted. "Like does he have a car??"

Hinata ignored her and continued on. "He ran by me, and got my suit damp... He showed off, splashing around..." (_Summer sun, something's begun, but ah! Oh, those summer nights...)_

"Well, well, well," Temari nudged Hinata with her elbow. "Tell me more; was it love at first sight??"

Hinata smiled and sighed. "We went strolling, and drank lemonade... and we stayed out till ten o'clock!" Hinata smiled, proud of something she didn't remember. (_Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but ah! oh! Those summer nights)_

"He sounds like a drag," Tayuya growled.

"Umm..." Hinata tried ignoring that last comment. "Then he got friendly, holding my hand... He was sweet! Just turned eighteen..."

"Whoa whoa whoa!! Tell me more! How much dough did he spend??" Sakura chimed in while eating a liverwurst sandwich.

Hinata felt sad about the next part. Even though she couldn't remember doing any of these things, it was still sad to see the scenes flash before her eyes, like her memory was telling her all about it.

"It turned colder, and that's where it ends... So he told me, we'd still be friends...Then we made our true love vow..." Hinata paused putting her hand on her lips. "Summer dreams, ripped at the seams...but, oh, those summer nights..." (_Tell me more, tell me more OH!! AH!!)_

All of a sudden, a bright happy voice ruined the moment. "HEY!! YOU GIRLS!!" shouted someone from the distance.

"Gosh, it's TenTen..." Ino sighed.

"Wonder what she's doing here..." Sakura moaned.

"Maybe she's got her period and wants to be alone" Tayuya smirked.

TenTen ran up to the table. "Don't say hello!"

"We won't," Tayuya ignored.

TenTen kept talking on and on about student council. She introduced herself to Hinata, causing her to feel a little violated by the abruptness given by TenTen, throwing her into cheerleading and claiming she knew the best guys ever.

"You should tryout for cheerleading, Hinata!!" TenTen hopped along. "You'll meet a bunch of smart guys!"

"Hey! That reminds me!" Ino smiled. "What was that guy's name? You know, Hinata, the one you had those wink summer nights with?"

"Gaara," Hinata said without a minute to think. She felt herself smile at the sound of his name. She didn't even know who this guy was she had done all of those things with.

All of the girls stopped talking. Even TenTen and Temari. They all just stared at Hinata with opened eyes and wide jaws. Ino's glasses fell into her macaroni. Sakura finally dropped the food in her hand. TenTen stopped moving. Temari finally had a serious face. Tayuya just glared at Hinata.

"Did you say Gaara?" Temari was the first to say something. "Gaara..."

"Yes..."Hinata smiled. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason..." Tayuya coughed. "Maybe you'll see this guy again. Or not..."

And with that, four of the girls (Tayuya, Ino, Sakura, and TenTen) all got up from the table. TenTen just ran away from the girls, waving toward Hinata. Tayuya just glared without saying another word to Hinata. Ino and Sakura waved to the girls, saying goodbye and see you later's. Hinata stared, confused.

"Do you think I'll see him again, Temari?" Hinata smiled, hoping she could finally see the guy who she never had any memories with.

"Uh... let's go to our first class, Hinata..." Temari sighed, puckering her mouth and moving forward.

--

The rest of the day was a drag. Very Boring. Nothing too exciting. All Hinata knew was there was a prep rally after school. She had to go for some reason... Probably because she was a new student and new students were required to attend. Hinata watched as the cheerleaders, one of them being TenTen, jumped and did splits that Hinata couldn't even think about without getting uncomfortable.

The coach of the sports teams, Gai-sensei, stood up to the microphone and started giving about stomping the rivals of the school into the ground. And he made the school sing the Fight song. "Hit 'em again, Konoha Ringtails, Tear 'em apart, Green and brown!!"

"Bash their brains out, stomp them on the floor, for the Glory of Konoha evermore!!"

Claps, whistles and cheers were coming from everywhere. Shouts and woos of all different tones and ranges starting stomping and running around the field. Hinata took it upon herself to leave the area.

She saw the girls from earlier that day all gathered around a table, the same one from this morning. They were laughing and throwing cigarettes at each other. While they started passing around a bottle of wine, Temari noticed Hinata. "Oh hey! Hinata!" Temari ran up to her. "Come on, we were just about blow this pop stand and head over to Ino's house for a sleepover!"

"Yeah," Ino smiled. "It'll be just us girls, and all fun" She winked at Hinata, sending a chill down Hinata's spine.

"munch Come on Hinata, what'd you say!" Sakura burped.

"Hey." Tayuya spoke, in a leader tone. "Girls, check it out, it's the Kono Birds..."

Hinata turned her head to notice a group of five guys running around, making a fool out of themselves. She looked back to Temari and Ino, who lowered their heads in shame.

"What's wrong?" Hinata questioned. "Something wrong with them?"

"No no no!" Tayuya smirked. "Come on! I'll go introduce you to them. Especially their leader."

Hinata was all of a sudden getting pushed toward the junk of a car that the ' Kono Birds ' were hanging around. Hinata felt a sudden need to faint from nervousness and unsteadiness. Tayuya had always had a need to be cunning, ruthless, and well... just plain mean.

"Hey! G-man!" Tayuya laughed. "Got a little surprise for you..."

Hinata crumbled her eyebrows. _G-man?_ She turned her head and saw a red haired boy, around the age of eighteen. His green eyes, covered in a black line, popped out at the sight of Hinata. His hands started to clam with sweat as he placed them into his pant pockets. His tight dark blue jeans, rigged with chains, covered his body so nicely. His white shirt, which had tiny blots of sand and oil, was almost completely covered by a thick black leather jacket. Suddenly, her heart started pounding...

"H-Hinata?" his voice sung. "I mean, um... hey."

"Gaara," Hinata sighed, realizing who the young man was. The guy who she must have had a relationship with. She had to admit, he was very cute. She started smiling. "How are you, Gaara?"

"Eh, cool," Gaara sniffed. "Come here..." He pulled her away from his four other friends. He started whispering "So um... I thought you were going to another school and couldn't stay here."

"There was a change in plans..." Hinata whispered, not really knowing that the other plans were. "Isn't that great??"

Gaara popped his jacket's collar. "Yeah yeah, cool, babe... cool... Come on, guys, let's get outta here..." And with that he started walking toward the car, where he jumped into the passenger seat. "HEY! SASUKE!! GET IN HERE..."

The four other guys eyed Hinata from head to toe, one of them smiling. And after they all jumped into the car.

"Yeah yeah I'm here..." the guy who must have been Sasuke replied."Shikamaru! Come on!"

"Whatever..." Shikamaru sighed. "Say, where you know her from, Gaara?"

"Old friend of the family..." Gaara snapped. "Come on, let's go... Naruto, now."

"What? I'm not done eating!!" Naruto shouted as he jumped into the backseat. "Besides, Kiba's not done looking for a date."

"Yeah, Gaara, I need a chick for tonight." Kiba howled. "Hey, Gaara, how about that one there? I think she's got eyes for me!!"

"Man, shut it." Gaara growled. "Sasuke, drive this hunk of junk out of here..." And with that the car, filled with the five Kono Birds, drove out of the school field.

Temari and Ino walked up to Hinata, who was left standing there speechless. Hinata couldn't help but start crying after being hurt by Gaara...

"I don't get it..." Hinata sniffled. "He was so nice this summer..."

"Ah, don't worry about it Hinata," Temari smiled.

"So come on, why don't you come over to my house for the party?" Ino replied while giving Hinata a hug.

"Yeah, those guys are all a bunch of creeps..." Sakura said, with the first time not having something in her mouth.

"Gaara's the biggest creep of them all," Tayuya scowled as she brushed herself off and walked away from the girls, staring at Gaara as he drove away.

--

The five girls were lounging around in a formal bedroom, laced with beads and, well, lace. All of them were in pajamas, kicking back and reading magazines. Sakura was... once again, eating. Ino was taking tissues out of her bra. Tayuya appeared to be sleeping on the floor. Temari was in the bathroom, curling her hair. Hinata just stood in a corner and watched the girls talk on and on about celebrities, boys, men, sex, smoking, drinking, and any other topic Hinata would never talk about.

"Hey, Temari!" Tayuya shouted. "Throw me a ciggie-butt, will ya?"

"Oh, me too!" Ino yelled. "While you got the pack out..."

Two cigarettes came flying from the bathroom out of no where, landing somewhere in the vicinity of where Tayuya and Ino were sitting.

"Ya want one, Hinata?" Temari asked while walking out of the bathroom into the bedroom.

"No...no thanks, I don't smoke..." Hinata replied. All other four girls just stared at her, amazed and a little embarrassed to be hanging out with a girl who didn't even smoke.

"You don't?" Temari snickered. "Didn't ya ever try it??"

"You're not afraid, are you?" Tayuya glared. Hinata shook her head. "Good..." Tayuya continued. "Give her one, Temari..."

Temari pulled out a cigarette from her cleavage. "Now," Tayuya announced. "When she holds up the lighter, suck in on it."

Hinata watched Temari light the cigarette. She followed suit of what Tayuya had said. Then, her chest felt on fire and her mouth full of smoke. Hinata started coughing up a storm.

"Oh," Tayuya remarked, resisting not laughing. "Should a told ya not to suck too hard... Kinda hard when you're not use to it..."

"You'll get better at it," Temari smiled. "Maybe I'll teach you how to french inhale... Like this!" Temari demonstrated by swiping Hinata's cigarette and sucking it right away. Then she started to blow straight out of her mouth. "Ain't it cool?"

"Disgusting!" Sakura laughed while stuffing a Twinkie in her mouth.

"Nah!" Temari shouted while slapping Sakura in the knee. "It's cool. The guys really go for it!"

"Sure they do..." Tayuya yawned. Suddenly she jumped up, grabbing a bottle from her bag. "Almost forgot! A little Sneaky Pete to keep the party going!"

"Whoa, Italian Swiss Colony... Geez munch it's imported! "Sakura yelped."We need some glasses!"

"Just drink it outta the bottle, stupid, we ain't got cooties!" Temari snapped, grabbing the bottle taking a huge chug from it. Then she passed it on to the other girls.

Ino took a sip and savored the flavor. "Kinda sweet... I think I like Thunderbird better!"

"Kay Princess Grace, "Tayuya said sarcastically and bowed.

"I DIDN'T SAY I DIDN'T WANT ANY!!" growled Ino. "It's just sweet is all..."

"Hey, Hinata didn't get any wine," Tayuya hissed. She passed the bottle to Hinata, who just glanced at it like it was acid in a bottle. "I bet you've never had a drink before..."

"Um I had some champagne at my cousin's wedding!" Hinata smiled, feeling confident in her 'naughty' ways.

"Oh, ring-a-ding ding!!" Tayuya laughed sarcastically. She glared at Hinata, waiting for her to take a sip. Hinata lightly brought it up to her lips where she took a small amount in her mouth and quickly swallowed it. Tayuya shook her head and grabbed the bottle. "Ya gotta chug it like this!" Tayuya drank from the bottle and chugged most of it all down. After she passed it on to Ino. "Otherwise, you get air bubbles and that's what makes you throw up."

"munch I never knew that," Sakura burped while taking a chug from the bottle.

"Yeah, Rudy from the Lounge told me the same thing," Ino winked at the girls. "Hey, Hinata, you know what, I think you'd look great with your _**ears pierced**_..." She took a glare at Temari.

"snicker Yeah, it'll look really nice on you," Sakura laughed. Temari started to smile a devilish smile.

"Wouldja like me to pierce your ears for you, Hinata??" jumped Temari. "I'm going to be a beautician, y'know!"

"Yeah..." Tayuya smirked. "She's **real **good..."

"Uh, my father probably kill me..." Hinata squeaked from nervousness.

"Y'scared??" Tayuya spoke in a bold tone. Hinata gulped down the last of the wine that still remained in her mouth from earlier. "Come on, if you're gonna be hanging out with **us**, you gotta run with it. Otherwise, go back to spending your lonely days in your room, crying over baby things."

Hinata stared at all the girls, who stared right back into her eyes. "Okay... Come on Temari..." Temari took Hinata into the bathroom.

"Geez," Tayuya sighed. "How long we gonna play baby-sitter for that chick??"

BLEUGH

"What was that?" Ino shouted.

Temari came rushing from the bathroom, holding a bloody needle in one hand and a lemon in the other. "H-hey you girls..." Temari gulped. "Hinata's all sick. She saw the blood and threw up..."

"G-great," Ino sighed. "My mom is going to kill me!!"

"Geez, little miss goody-goody gets all the attention!!" Tayuya laughed and started talking in a soft voice. "Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee!!"

"munch whose that?" Sakura asked while stuffing a brownie into her mouth.

"Ha!" Tayuya laughed while pointing toward the bathroom where Hinata was. She started to tangle her hair and bit her lip. "I'm lousy with virginity; I won't go to bed till I'm legally wed! I can't, I'm Sandra Dee!"

Sakura placed her hand on Tayuya's hand. Tayuya slapped her and started whispering." WATCH IT! Hey, I'm Doris day! I was not brought up that way!! Won't come a cross, even Rock Hudson lost his heart to Doris Day!"

Tayuya grabbed a wig that matched Hinata's hair and jumped on the bed while throwing the cigarettes all over the bed and while helping Sakura finish off the wine. "I don't drink. Or swear. I don't rat my hair, and I get ill from one cigarette."

Temari coughed a large cough with Tayuya.

Ino pretended to grab Tayuya's underwear. Tayuya glared at her. "Keep your filthy paws off my silky drawers!" She pushed Sakura toward Ino. "Would you pull that stuff with Annette??"

Tayuya ran to a poster, hanging on Ino's wall. "As for you, Troy Donahue," Tayuya giggled. "I know what you wanna do..." She ripped the poster off the wall. "You've got your crust; I'm no object of lust... I'm just plain Sandra Dee..."

Temari grabbed a pair of sunglasses and a guitar and pretended to play. Tayuya started screaming. "Elvis! Oh Elvis! Let me be! Keep that pelvis far from me!" All the girls started screaming to Tayuya. "Just keep your cool, now you're starting to drool!!"

Tayuya started fixing the wig to match Hinata's hair and also put on Hinata's sweater. She stood up like Hinata and started stuttering and bowed her head. "Ladies, fongool, I'm Sandra Dee..." Tayuya then kept bowing her head.

Suddenly, Hinata walked into the room, seeing Tayuya making fun of her. Half of her wanted to cry and run, but she had no where to go in the world. "Tayuya, why are you making fun of me...?" Hinata started crying, holding in her tears.

"Geez," Tayuya growled while lighting a cigarette. "Some people are just so touchy..."

All the girls stared at each other for a few moments. Sakura picked up a plate of Twinkies, which only one was left.

"Twinkie?"

* * *

**Blackpolish hopes you enjoyed it! Please Review!! xoxo**


	2. Will You Go? Go to Grease Lightnin!

**As I said before, I do not own Naruto, Grease or the music.**

**Chapter Two "Will You Go? Go to Greased Lightnin!"**

Hinata spent most of her nights at Temari's house after that evening. Temari thought it was cool to have an ongoing sleepover night, night after night. Plus Hinata was borrowing Temari's clothes, so it was necessary to spend the night. Temari was cool with everything. She didn't even question it.

"Thanks for everything, Temari!" Hinata grinned as they walked into the local malt shop. "You've been so great lately!"

"Ah, no big deal!" Temari replied, giving a small smile. "Hey, I gotta use the restroom, so why don't you find a place to sit?"

Hinata nodded her head in agreement and Temari walked away to the back of the store. Hinata started searching for a table, until she saw a familiar head of hair in the shop. Red, dark, and mysterious... She tried rushing past him and claimed a table near the corner of the room, where no one could see her.

"Hinata?" a voice asked.

Hinata turned to see standing before her was Gaara. He was in the same getup he was the last time she saw him. His eyes stared into her eyes and his lips turned into a frown. "Hey Hinata..."

"Gaara." Hinata spoke bluntly, trying to give him the cold shoulder.

"Listen, Hinata," he sighed. "I know you're mad at me for how I was, but I was happy to see you."

"You sure didn't act like it in front of your friends..." Hinata snapped a little.

"Look I'm sorry about that!" Gaara shouted. "You just don't understand what I have to act like in front of them. They see me talking to a chick and they think she puts...You know what I mean..."

"No, I don't Gaara," Hinata cried. "Frankly, I wish I didn't meet you this summer..."

"Don't say that Hinata!" Gaara yelled. "If I had it, I'd never look at another chick, other than you. No one's gonna get you when I'm around, nuh uh!"

"Well..."

Gaara sat down next to Hinata in the booth. "Look, we're throwing Temari a party. She's dropping out of high school and going to beauty school before she flunks again. She's been here for like three years... So anyway, what'd ya say?"

"Gaara, are you sure you mean that?" Hinata smiled, hoping to see Gaara's changed personality.

"Absolutely positive," Gaara nodded his head in agreement, giving a small smile. He leaned in closer to Hinata, inches away from her lips.

"HEY GAARA!!" TenTen squealed, popping in on their private conversation. "Oh, don't let me interrupt. Hey Hinata, why don't you get my milkshake over there for me? You can have it too; it's going to get a little hot soon."

Hinata rolled her eyes and just started walking away. Gaara just sighed.

"Gaara," TenTen smiled. "I wanted to tell you something. About when YOU CAME OVER MY HOUSE LAST NIGHT..."

Hinata walked backwards to hear the conversation.

"Anyway, my mother thinks you're cute!" TenTen squealed and turned, seeing Hinata. "He's such a lady-killer, isn't he?"

"Yes," Hinata growled. She walked up to the side of Gaara and whispered in his ear. "What were you doing at her house?"

"I was just copying down some homework!" Gaara whispered back.

Hinata turned away. "I guess I'll go out for cheerleading then. Wouldn't want to disappoint those cute lettermen!" She smiled to TenTen, and then stuck her tongue out to Gaara.

"Is that the reason you'd do something like that?" Gaara shouted. "To show off your skimpies to a bunch of horny jocks?!"

Hinata started laughing. "Don't tell me you're jealous, Gaara?" She smirked.

"Of those bunch of meatheads?" Gaara snickered. "Don't make me laugh. Ha... Ha...Hoo..." He grabbed his jacket and started walking away.

"Just 'cause they can do something you can't!" Hinata yelled for Gaara to hear.

"Whoa, I can do anything they can do!" Gaara smirked as he walked back. "Just watch. Next time one of those stupid teams have tryouts, I'll be there!"

"Wait a coincidence!" TenTen smiled. "Track tryouts are tomorrow on the football field!"

"HUH?" Gaara gulped. "Uh... good... I'll be there!" He nodded to Hinata.

"Big talk..." Hinata scoffed.

"Yeah, just watch!" Gaara smiled. "Hey, TenTen!" He winked at her and placed his arm around her. "When did ya say those tryouts were?"

"Ten o'clock on the football field..."TenTen said in awe.

"Okay, I'll be there," Gaara said while popping his collar and nodded to TenTen. "See ya there, sexy!" He winked at TenTen and stared at Hinata. He walked out of the malt shop.

"OOooooOOOoo!!" TenTen squealed.

"Come on! Just take me to those cheerleading tryouts..."Hinata scoffed. And the two walked outside and went to the school.

The bathroom door opened. "Hinata?" Temari yelled. "Where did ya go?"

--

Hinata had just, unfortunately, gotten a spot on the cheer squad. She didn't even want to be a cheerleader, but she had to make sure Gaara was paying attention. Right now, she was going to see if he really was trying out for the track team. She walked by the football field, in her new cheerleading uniform as well, and noticed all of the muscular, six foot boneheaded jocks on the field. As soon as she was within fifty feet of the field, the jocks turned their heads and started to seem like they were panting. _He was right. _Hinata thought. _They ARE horny._

Then, Hinata noticed one normal guy on the field. He was a little less than six feet, a bit tough and scrawny, and he wasn't paying attention at all to anyone. She smiled, realizing he was doing exactly what he said he would be doing. Not that it mattered to her if he tried out for track or not.

Then the guys started running across the field, jumping the few hurdles that were placed. Gaara was jumping with style, like he was born to be a track star. Then he came to the last lap. He looked into Hinata's direction and his mouth turned to smile. But he wasn't paying much attention as he tripped over the last hurdle.

Hinata gasped and ran up to Gaara, who was lying on the ground, grasping his ankle which seemed to be a little swollen.

"Gaara!" Hinata cried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah, sure sure," Gaara sighed. "I'm fine... So I see you became a cheerleader..."

"You're a track star, too..." Hinata smiled. "Don't point fingers until you look at yourself."

"Right right..." Gaara spoke. "Listen, I'm sorry for how I've been, Hinata. I'd really like it if you went to the dance with me."

Hinata gulped for air. Her heart started pumping. Her sweat increased ten fold. "What about TenTen?" Hinata stuttered.

"You know I was only doing that to make you jealous," Gaara frowned. "A sad back step on my part."

"Well, okay then, Gaara," Hinata smiled. "I'd love to go to the dance with you."

"Well all right," Gaara smirked. "So um... could you get up? You're kind of sitting on my ankle."

Hinata blushed.

--

The gym was covered in all sorts of decorations. A bunch of trees, flowers and hearts. Plus the pink, black and green streamers and glitter assortments everywhere. Hinata had borrowed on of Temari's formal gowns. She had decided to go for a white dress, some sparkles, with a few ruffles in between. Temari was wearing a floor-length yellow shimmering dress. Sakura was wearing a short green dress with brown polka dot. Ino was wearing a very sexy, revealing short red dress with a few ruffles in the center. Tayuya was wearing a short, black, revealing dress.

The girls were outside, waiting for their dates. Hinata of course was with Gaara. Temari was with Shikamaru, Sakura with Naruto, Ino and Kiba were supposed to be together, and Tayuya just enjoyed the sex with Sasuke.

The car drove up, the guys laughing up a storm. They all jumped out at the same time. Tayuya turned her heard toward it.

"HA!" she smirked. "What is that thing??"

Sasuke walked up to her and kissed her. "What'd ya mean?" he smiled. "Why, this car is automatic; it's systematic; it's hydromatic... Why, it's Greased Lightnin'!"

"Greased Lightnin'!" Naruto shouted. He gave Sasuke a high-five.

"Say what?" Ino laughed. "The only lightning you'll see from that is how fast a girl gets in and gets out!"

"Come on!" Kiba defended. "It's the Kono Birds official car."

"Yeah, "Gaara sighed."The one and only Greased Lightnin'..." He didn't seem to care to be there. He saw Hinata and gave a quick smile. He walked into the gym. Hinata quietly followed. The rest of them remained outside discussing ' Grease Lightnin.'

"We'll get some overheard lifters and four barrel quads..." Shikamaru assured the girls.

"Keep talking..." Temari scowled.

Shikamaru continued. "A fuel injection cut-off and chrome-platted rods..."

"OooooOOoo I'll get the money!" Ino laughed sarcastically.

"With a four speed on the floor, they'll be waiting at the door," Kiba smirked to Ino.

"You no without a doubt, we'll be making out in Greased Lightnin', " Sasuke winked at Tayuya.

"Whoo, Go Greased Lightnin..." Tayuya sighed sarcastically.

"It's supreme!" Naruto shouted.

"You chicks will cream for Greased Lightnin'," Kiba howled as he grabbed for Ino. She pushed him away.

"We'll get some purple French-tail lights and 30-inch fins..."Shikamaru tried explaining, probably the only guy who actually cared about the car's automotive prospect instead of the _other _benefits to having a car gave."A palomino dashboard and dual muffler twins... With new pistons, plugs and shocks..."

"I can get off my rocks," Sakura laughed while eating a brownie she had found in the car.

"You know that we ain't bragging," Naruto whined.

"She's a real pussy wagon," Sasuke winked.

"Greased Lightnin'... Go Go Go..." Ino yawned. "You're burning' up the quarter mile..."

"You're coasting' through the heat lap trials!!" Temari joked around...

"I'm telling you she's supreme, you chicks will scream for Greased Lightnin'!" Kiba smiled.

"Oh! Really? Well I guess good job then!" Sakura laughed. She started clapping. "Niiice car!"

"It's going to be way wick-ed!" Naruto smiled. "Lightnin'! Lightnin'! Lighten'!"

"Yeah," Tayuya laughed." Lightnin'! Greased Lightnin'! Ow!" She laughed. "That thing is about as cool as a Good Humor truck. Come on; stop trying to talk car talk to a bunch of girls. Let's just go and dance, you fuzz balls..."

The guys tried saying something, but Sasuke put his hands up. "Nah, guys, be cool..."

"Try telling that to Tayuya..." Naruto sniffed. "Talking trash about Greased Lightnin'."

"We admit it needs some work, but wait and see, it'll be worth it," Sasuke smiled. "Come on; let's waste our time here at the dance."

* * *

**Please Review! xoxo Blackpolish. Next chapter is the big dance. OooooOooo**


End file.
